Sandcastle Builder
For those not familiar with the OTT in-jokes, there is information on this game written by Outsiders at https://www.reddit.com/r/SandcastleBuilder/comments/1pc87t/beginner_faqs_and_how_to_begin/. An on-wiki guide to Sandcastle Builder can also be found at Sandcastle Builder Strategy Guide. Sandcastle Builder (working title) is a Hotdog which is an OTTification of the heretical game Cookie Clicker (created by Orteil) by the OTTer Eternal Density, the Hot Diggety Hotdog Vendor. The game involves clicking on a newpix (i.e. a single frame of Time) to dig sand. Sand is made into castles, which can be spent on various tools which help the player produce sand and castles more quickly. Boosts can also be purchased to provide a variety of benefits, and performing certain actions will earn the player Badges. The game starts from newpix 1, and advanced to the next one each ONG. Other game effects occur on the ONG also. Sandcastle Builder can be accessed via castle.chirpingmustard.com, and has ongoing m*stard removal. Basic Gameplay: Sand, Castles, and ONGs You click the OTC frame to dig sand, and when you have enough it gets turned into castles (this is automatic). Castles can then be used to buy things from the store which either dig more sand for you (top row) or build more castles on the ONG (row below that) or boosts which make those tools more powerful or give certain perks (row below that). The ONG is every half hour, just like it was at the start of the OTC. It later changes to hours, at the same point it did in the OTC. The more castles you have made from sand, the more sand it requires to get the next one, so the best thing to do it click enough to get enough castles for a newpixbot and a bucket or two, then just wait for it until the ONG, when the newpixbot will activate 12 minutes (200mNP in LongPix or 400mNP in shortPix) after the ONG and give a castle. Then over time you just buy more things and your amount of sand and castles grows and grows. It's a game that, true to the OTC, is played mostly by waiting for it. When the ONG occurs, the amount of sand needed to build a castle resets back to 1. The object of the game is pretty much to just get ch*rploads of castles and buy loads of everything, while collecting badges for certain achievements in the process. Sand Tools Sand Tools are items which can be purchased (by spending castles) to produce sand automatically. They provide this sand once every milliNewPix (1.8 seconds), thus 1000 times every ONG. This reduces the amount of clicking the player must do to obtain the sand they need to spend on other items. At the start of the game, the player has no Sand Tools. There is no limit to the number that can be bought, apart from the need to pay for them with castles. When a Sand Tool is bought, the price of the next one of that type will be 10% more than the price of the previous one. Presently, 6 types of Sand Tool are available. From cheapest to most expensive, they are: Bucket, Cuegan, Flag, Ladder, Bag and LaPetite. The rate at which sand is dug is shown in the info box to the left below the NewPix. Castle Tools Castle Tools are items which can be purchased (by spending castles) to produce castles automatically. They provide these castles once per ONG. These castles are made independent of the process of turning sand into castles. This means they do not affect, nor are affected by, the rising sand costs. Thus Castle Tools will soon produce the majority of a player's castles, with Sand Tools producing a smaller amount and mostly being used as a source of sand itself. The prices of Castle Tools rise more quickly than those of Sand Tools. The price of a new Castle Tool of a given type will be the sum of the two previous Castle Tools of that type. Presently there are 6 types of Castle Tool available. Starting with the cheapest, they are: NewPixBot, Trebuchet, Scaffold, Wave, River and Beanie Builder. Castle Tools do not simply give Castles for free. In most cases, they first destroy some number of castles, and then if they were successful in doing so, they will build a larger amount of new castles. (More info and examples of how castle destruction and wastage works here.) One Castle Tool which does not destroy any castles is the cheapest: NewPixBot. Instead, NewPixBot's production is delayed. Initially, the delay is 12 (Outside) minutes after the ONG. Only NewPixBots bought before the ONG will be active. Any bought after the ONG will not produce any castles until after the next ONG. If the player clicks the newpix to get sand in the time between the ONG and the activation of NewPixBots, they will be "ninja'd" and will produce no castles on this ONG. This is to teach OTTers to Wait For It. Game Options Autosave Available when you have the related boost, this lets you choose how often to save the game. You can choose beween 5 and 45 milliNewPix, or Off to not autosave. Saving uses a cookie. You can alternatively use the save/load buttons to save when you want, or use export/import if you want to back up your save and/or move between browsers or computers. Draw +sand numbers When you dig (click the newpix image), sand is dug, and numbers float around showing how much you got. This can slow down drawing too much so you can switch it off if it's a problem. Long/Short number postfixes Switch between seeing K/Kilo, M/Mega, G/Giga . *1000 = 1 Kilo *1000 Kilo = 1 Mega *1000 Mega = 1 Giga *1000 Giga = 1 Tera *1000 Tera = 1 Peta *1000 Peta = 1 Exa *1000 Exa = 1 Zetta *1000 Zetta = 1 Yotta They're called postfixes because they're stuck on the end of the number. They're not prefixes because they're not applied to the beginning of the unit of measurement (Sand, Castles, etc) and they're not suffixes because that isn't funny. Postfixes start with the standard metric postfixes, and then go: Umpty